Lotus Of The Night
by HellsingTheBirdOfHermes
Summary: Alucard, the well known No-Life King, has recently been gaining strange dreams as he sleeps through the day. A mysteriously familiar face haunts his nightmares and beckons him to return to the land of his birth, Romania. But, when his master asks him why he's been acting so strangely; to the point of nearly failing a mission. Full summary inside guys!
1. Journey Begins

Welcome to my first story, Lotus of the Night. This is an Alucard x OC story and here is the synopsis.

Alucard, the well known No-Life King, has recently been gaining strange dreams as he sleeps through the day. A mysteriously familiar face haunts his nightmares and beckons him to return to the land of his birth, Romania. But, when his master asks him why he's been acting so strangely; to the point of nearly failing a mission, Alucard has no choice but to explain himself. But, not in the usual conversational way at all. Instead of that, he decides to take Integra on a journey of his life, even before becoming Count Dracula. What made Alucard who is it to this day? Read to find out~

Pairings: Alucard x OC, Pip x Seras, Integra x OC, Anderson x Nobody 'cuz he's a loner :3

Enjoy dear readers~

* * *

***Disclaimer* I do NOT own Hellsing or any of the characters except the OC's who are easy to spot.**

* * *

_"Vladimir..." _The voice called once again, _"Vladimir...where are you? I'm frightened!" _It cried, trying to lure the vampire closer to the source.

Lifting up the Jackal, the red-clad vampire aimed it's trusty weapon at the scum before him.

_"Vladimir!" _The voice screamed, _"Come back to me! Don't leave me alone here, I can't be without you!" _

The sound of a bullet sounded, and the cowering vampire looked up to see the wielder's eyes fill with crimson tears. _Why didn't he shoot?_ He thought, scrambling to his feet and turning away to run when a second bullet fired; piercing through the vampire's skull and causing him to turn to dust.

"Master?" Seras Victoria asked nervously, holding the gun that killed the scum as smoke came out of its barrel. "Why didn't you kill him?" She inquired, her hand resting upon the Nosferatu's shoulder.

"Police Girl." He sighed, "It's time we went back to Sir Integra." He turned away from the scene of gore and death before him and walked down the corridor and out of the house, mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour.

"Yes...master." The young Police Officer murmured, running after her Master and almost friend while calling for him to wait for her. What she didn't want to do though, was be in the room when their master Sir Integra Hellsing finds out Alucard nearly let their target get away...

* * *

"Why on god's earth would you almost let it get away?! Are you stupid? Has that vampiric power of yours got to your head?!" Integra yelled, hands slamming hard against her desk as she glared at the No-Life King and her servant.

"My master, the scum did not get away. So, why are you so angry?"

"Because, _Alucard_, If it wasn't for the police girl your target **would **have gotten away!" Integra barked, clenching her teeth tightly in order to prevent herself smacking the grinning vampire.

Alucard, who had decided to keep up his smug vampire routine, simply smirked at his master. He was used to this annual spat after every mission between himself and Integra, and he could go as long as she could.

"And anyways, you've acted very off lately. This mission being the clincher, and I want to know why!" The blonde snapped, cobalt eyes staring into crimson. She had often wondered what color eyes Alucard had once had when he was human, but when she asked as a child about his humanity the result...was often cold. She watched as the usually smug and emotionless eyes of her servant changed to ones of confusion and...was that _pain _in his eyes?! In a more gentle tone,Integra said simply, "Alucard, why don't you sit down and tell me what's happened? It's clear _something _has."

He clearly hesitated, before doing as his master had suggested and sat down on one of the seats before her desk. Removing the red fedora hat and loosening his cravat, he looked into his master's eyes with a sigh. Was he really going to allow himself to become all emotional over something as trivial as this? Times must be desperate, he decided, that or his sense of whimsy had grown stronger since Seras arrived.

"I understand your pride may get in the way of you explaining yourself, Count." Integra said a little more sternly, "But it may explain to me why your missions have been sloppier recently."

At the mention of his title, Alucard sat straight in his chair and had to use all of his will power to not glower at his master as she smirked slightly at the change of vibe in the room. A once calm and relaxed conversation had turned serious and deep, and Integra knew she'd gotten into Alucard's head.

"Now that your pride is at stake, talk to me Count. Tell me your tale."

"My master, if I was to tell you my tale...it would span back generations of your family alone. It would mean going into the darkest moments of my life, even before I became undead. So, my master, if you are willing to take this journey...I shall not tell you...I will **show **you."

Before Integra could protest, shadows enveloped her and she collapsed on her desk. Seemingly asleep, Alucard took to the shadows of the room before taking Integra back...way...way back.

* * *

So, how was this for chapter 1? I hope you all enjoyed this! :-) Keep reading guys~ Don't forget this story please! First fanfiction for Hellsing!


	2. Childhood Nightmares

Well, it's good to know my fanfiction Lotus Of The night is being enjoyed at least somewhat. Thank you to hellsingfan101 for reviewing the first chapter :D Now then, chapter 2. Childhood Nightmares.

* * *

Slowly, Integra awoke with a groan. Her head was pounding, her vision was blurry at best and the overwhelming scent of death stung her nostrils. "Where...am I?" She murmured, lifting her head and taking in her surroundings. Before the Knight could get a grasp of where she was, a low voice murmured in her ear:

"Welcome, to my memories, Master Integra."

Integra spun around, going for the gun in her pocket to shoot the vampire who'd taken her against her will. "Alucard, you will return me to Hellsing immediately." She demanded, standing her ground and growling at the amusement in the Nosferatu's eyes.

"But, Integra, we never left." He replied simply, lifting an arm from his side and showing her a vision of herself at Hellsing. Sleeping, calm, and what would appear as peaceful.

"You snake, Alucard. Why did you bring me here?! What purpose does it serve to be in this...land of shadow?!"

"My master forgets so quickly, you asked me why I was so out of character. Well, here I am, _showing _you."

"I see nothing but darkness-" Integra began, her voice raising in frustration.

"Then open your eyes and allow me in, Master. Allow the memories to seep into your very being and allow me to show you my true life as Voivode, Vladimir Tepes."

Within seconds of his name being mentioned, the darkness that had enveloped Integra abandoned her body and the whole surrounding area burst into light; blinding Integra momentarily as she lifted her arm to protect her eyes.

* * *

Integra was astonished upon being in a castle, and one of magnificent taste too. The theme which appeared to reign through the whole building was one of an aristocrat, but this was an...honest one, not the type that is afforded by dirty money. Many times the English knight had come across a man who claimed riches beyond imagination, but had often boasted about dirty schemes in which they obtained their money.

"Impressed, are we Master?" Alucard hummed in her ear again, causing the Knight to growl and move away from him.

"Stop it, Alucard. You're getting too-"

Before she could finish, the grand doors of the castle opened and two guards barged through while dragging a young boy, a Prince, with them. They made their way through the corridor and Integra couldn't believe her eyes.

The boy, who must have been about fourteen, with raven black hair which appeared untamed and wild as he was dragged along. He had emerald green eyes, full of hatred against the guards that dragged him. The clothes he wore a sky blue shirt, along with navy blue trousers along with a white cape and dirty brown boots. He was struggling wildly in order to get free from the guards, but he obviously knew it was in vain.

Integra's eyes widened a bit by the sight of the boy, turning to Alucard who stood beside her. "Alucard...is that...?"

"As i've mentioned before, we are in the realm of memories. These memories indeed to belong to me, and that young prince there is none other than Vladimir Tepes. In the future to be known as Vladimir the Impaler."

Integra blinked and looked back at the boy. The guardians kept dragging him towards a room nearby. The young boy kept fight to try and get away. He squirmed and struggled all he could, "Let me go, let me go", he yelled,struggling wildly in order to get away from the room. Fear filled his eyes as the doors were opened and suddenly yelling and wild laughter could be heard from behind the door.

"Alucard...what's going to happen?" Integra inquired slowly, turning to see anger and hatred on the vampire's face. His whole attitude had changed in an instance, turning from from calm and cocky to angered and distressed.

Alucard lowered his sight to his master. "Wait and see, Master."

Deciding to follow the child version of Alucard and guards, the duo practically ran just to make sure they could keep watching.

"Master, do not hide. These are mere shadows of my past, like a giant video." The No-Life king explained quietly as they walked into the room to see the him being grabbed by an adult male dressed in Arabian clothing. Alucard frowned ever so slightly at the sight before looking away, feeling his masters eyes burn into him.

"Alucard, what is this all about? Explain!", Integra commanded, but the No-life king didn't reply her. Instead, he watched as the boy Alucard once was yelled in fear and pain from the Arabian man taking a hold of his hair before dragging him to a room.

"Are you mad, Alucard?!" Integra yelled, "Tell me what's going to happen!" She cried, in her heart already knowing what the poor boy was about to suffer with.

The No-Life king kept looking away with a slight frown upon his face. He slowly made his way over to the door where the Arabian man dragged the young boy into. "Wait and see, Master", he repeated, annoying Integra to no end as she followed.

Walking through the door with Alucard, Integra's eyes widened and welled with tears as she saw Alucard's childhood in a nutshell. Him bent over a bed while holding the cross of god in his hands silently praying to himself, refusing to pray for anything but deliverance from this hell. He did not beg for mercy as he was beaten cruelly with a whip, trying his very hardest not to scream with pain and succumb to begging for savior. Alucard looked away in anger and anguish, not uttering a single word.

Integra closed her eyes tight, wishing to stop it all. "Stop it", she cried out but nothing seemed to stop the harsh crack of the whip upon Alucard's back.

"Remember, Master, these are just is just one cold memory from my past", the No-life king replied to her pleas quietly, turning his head and peering at the wounds on his own, young back.

"I don't care! Stop it!" Integra cried, turning away from it and trembling with the mere sounds of the sudden whimpers which escaped the poor Prince.

Suddenly, everything went back to black and Integra stood alongside Alucard in the inky blackness of the memorial realm once again.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I know, Integra grew a bit emotional didn't she? Well, how would you react if your servant had a childhood such as this and you've been cold to him so many times before then? I thank my friend for helping me come up with the parts I struggled on, and enjoy guys!


End file.
